


you said you wanted to be good(e), but you’re begging me to come over

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Oh no my dads gf is hot au, Oral Sex, Smut, because of that gigi, idk its smut with build up, milf crystal rights, they are both redheads, this is lowkey gays anatomy crystal, with a loose plot, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Her father lived nearby, but it still took an hour on the phone with her mother, weighing her options before she decided that she was due to visit him anyway. It would only be for a short time. A few months.Gigi knew she had made a massive mistake the moment she laid eyes on her."Or:Gigi has just dropped out of college, and moves in with her father while she gets back on her feet. While she's there, she meets his new girlfriend, and it all falls apart from there.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 43
Kudos: 70





	you said you wanted to be good(e), but you’re begging me to come over

**Author's Note:**

> Two yesterday and this beast today who am I lately
> 
> Anyway yeah this is for my smut manager em, and my gc at large, i won't name and shame but they love some milf crystal, so I gave them milf crystal. 
> 
> I wrote and edited this all in one day. I've never felt more exhausted. Enjoy

Gigi met her father’s new girlfriend almost a year after he had confessed to having one.

This was a mix of both of their faults. Gigi had thrown herself into college, until that had all fallen out from under her, and her father was not a very social man. He had often forgotten to call on her birthday, and she settled for text messages the following day, instead of asking for more.

She had never, ever, dreamed of ending up on his doorstep, with nowhere else to go. It was just bad timing really. Gigi’s resolve for college had completely cracked midway through the semester, and she had dropped out with some urgency, turning away from that side of her life and cutting it off over the course of a month.

Her mother was travelling the world, and though the house was empty, Gigi did not have a key. Her father lived nearby anyway, but it still took an hour on the phone with her mother, weighing her options before she decided that she was due to visit him. It would only be for a short time. A few months.

Gigi knew she had made a massive mistake the moment she laid eyes on her.

Crystal (of course her name was Crystal…) stood a little taller than herself, and was as beautiful as Gigi expected her to be. With thick red hair, darker and curlier than her own, and a smile that lit up the dusky evening, Gigi knew immediately that she would be a massive problem.

“You must be Gigi?” Crystal greeted her at the door, instead of her father, after a long hanging silence when Gigi failed to identify herself. Gigi loved the way her name sounded out of her mouth.

“That’s me.” Gigi ad been driving for hours, and she knew she probably didn’t look her best. She could clearly feel the way her hair was plastered to her skin with sweat, but Crystal didn’t seem to notice. She stood in a little burgundy dress, and immediately wrapped strong, tanned arms around Gigi’s neck for a hug that made Gigi feel tense as soon as it happened.

When she drew back, Crystals smile only seemed bigger. “I’m Crystal! Obviously… I feel so awful that we haven’t been able to meet until now, but there’s no time like the present!”

“Gigi!” Her father’s deep voice caught both the women’s attention, as he strode down the stairs towards them.

Gigi’s father was a rich man. Now that Gigi liked to think about it, but it was painfully obvious within his home. The house itself was large, a mini mansion even, and had a pool bigger than the local one out the back. That pool had factored in a lot into Gigi’s final decision to move in, but she wasn’t about to admit that.

“Hi, dad.” She accepted the hug from him too, and he squeezed her hard against his chest. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Not at all! You’re just in time for dinner, right Crystal?”

Gigi’s eyes slid back over to the woman, and felt kind of ill when she did, but she brushed it aside, because Crystal was already looking back at her, but not in the eyes.

Her father guided her up to her new room, leaving Crystal to finish of with dinner, and Gigi felt even worse alone with him. It had been years since they talked properly, and she wasn’t in the mood for it now. She needed a shower, a nap, and maybe an orgasm, in any order that could be given to her, so as soon as she opened the door and finally laid eyes on a bed that was made up and ready for her, she crashed down on that mattress.

Of course, her dad had managed to find one of the hottest women Gigi had ever seen, and decided that was the one for him. It was criminal, and unfair, and if Gigi had shown up irritated, she was fully angry now. She didn’t know how she would go downstairs again.

In a moment of blind exhaustion, Gigi’s hand slid down between her legs, touching herself through her travel sweatpants. They were thin, a little threadbare honestly, and Gigi shivered at the touch, a little too rough than she usually treated herself. but it felt good. She dipped her fingers below her waistline, and began to touch herself, shocked by the wetness she found between her thighs.

Gigi got herself off fast, not letting herself enjoy it the way she might if she had more time, because she just needed to let off some steam. If some images of the woman downstairs came into it, whose to say. All she knew, was that there was no way she would make it through dinner as tense as she felt. As soon her as muscles loosened and that peak hit, she wasn’t sure how she felt about herself, but ir was better than before. 

Shaking it off, she changed for dinner, into a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt, so she wouldn’t feel as strange in the luxury of this house, refreshed in the bathroom, steeled her nerves, and made her way downstairs. Her dad had once had a cook, but it seemed to be Crystal’s thing now, and she had already laid the table out with bowls and plates of what was already far too much food for three people.

Taking a seat at the side of the table, Gigi poured herself a glass of wine. It was probably stupidly expensive compared to her usual taste, and she chugged down her first glass quick, before the others could join her and see, just to loosen up. She refilled her glass.

“Gigi, its lovely to finally see you at my table!” He slapped her on the back, and Gigi was almost sent forward with the force of it.

“Happy to be here.” She replied, and if there was no truth behind it, then her father never noticed.

He sat at the head of the table, next to her, as she kind of knew he would, just as Crystal finally came out of the kitchen, with enough enchiladas to feed a basketball team. She set them down on the table, sitting across from Gigi, on her father’s other side. Gigi found herself staring her down, and appreciating the way her bright hair contrasted against the dark of her dress.

“So, how was your trip?”

Gigi started a little, the wine already settling in her stomach and slowing her down. She shrugged. “Not long.”

“That’s good, isn’t it honey?” Crystal hummed an agreement. Gigi could feel her eyes on her, even as she began to dig into the food. It was delicious, because of course it was.

They began to eat in stilted silence, and Gigi knew she was expected to contribute more. She paused to take another drink, slower this tome, enjoying the taste of alcohol that wasn’t inches away from paint thinner. “How have you been, dad? Any holidays recently?” She knew this was a safe topic. Her dad always like to talk about his travels.

And she was right. He began a spiel immediately, about their recent trip across Europe, and Gigi began to spread her food on the plate, losing her appetite. Her father’s wealth had not been a part of her own life, but she couldn’t start with that. It wasn’t the time.

Crystal didn’t talk much over dinner. She wasn’t quiet though. She was basically a soundboard of reactions to her father’s stories, agreements of how beautiful Paris was, how incredible Berlin felt, and Gigi couldn’t help but smile at it. Because it kind of felt like a lie, and she was very good at spotting liars.

It was obvious with Crystal, because she was easy to read. She wore her heart on her sleeve it seemed, and Gigi could see what drew her dad to her. He was never good at noticing this kind of thing, and had never been able to communicate with Gigi because of it, but Crystal didn’t give him the same challenge.

Her face transitioned between bored and excited a little too quick to be real. That’s all Gigi had to say about it. Between the two of them, they polished off the bottle before her dad even poured his first glass. Gigi found her mind wandering a little, nodding along with the conversation, until she heard something.

Crystal was giggling, just a little, under her breath enough that if Gigi hadn’t been thinking about her, she have not have noticed it. Snapping her attention back to her eyes, she quickly noticed why.

In her drunken, unfocused state, Gigi could assume it looked like she was staring at her. And she kind of was. Crystal was distracting, and her dress left little to the imagination. She was eye-catching, that’s all. Crystal had sought out her gaze, her own narrowed and curious, and Gigi was too drunk and too slow to tear herself away. Crystal’s smile grew into more of a smirk.

Crystal folded her arms under her chest, pushing her boobs up and letting them spill even more so out of her tiny little dress. Gigi felt her jaw clenching when Crystal grinned at her over the rim of her wine glass.

Her father didn’t notice of course. Gigi gave him a look to make sure he was off in his own world, and brought her attention back to Crystal. She smiled like she knew things Gigi didn’t, and Gigi wanted to wipe it off her face.

In a bold moment, Gigi made a decision. Her leg rose, sliding up against Crystal’s. She jumped at the touch, choking a little in surprise. Her fork slipped and connected hard with her forearm, and Crystal hissed at the little stab of pain, but recovered fast, placing her utensils down.

“Are you okay?” That caught his attention, and Gigi stifled a laugh.

“I’m fine.” Crystal muttered, sending Gigi over a glare, as subtly as she could. Gigi tried not to laugh at her. She backed off, and leaned back, drawing her straight, reddish-blonde hair through her fingers to give her hands something to do. To look innocent when her father’s eyes turned on her. 

Gigi felt the tension in the air, and knew it couldn’t just be her. This felt like a porno, and she was quickly finding out how out of her depth she felt with it.

It wasn’t until the food was finished, her father went off on another tangent about some musical the two of them had seen, that Gigi became confident. They had moved over to the living room, laying across beautiful, uncomfortable couches in their drunken haze (at least in Gig’s case), when she decided to have a little fun.

Crystal was holding her glass lightly in her hand, letting it sway back and forth in the air. She was sitting across from Gigi, close enough so that Gigi could smell her perfume, but far enough away that she could still ignore it with a little effort. The alcohol had made her giddy, less ashamed to look, but she didn’t want to meet Crystal’s eyes and give herself away.

“You’re so pretty.” Crystal said, as the night drew closed, and her father had excused himself to the bathroom. It was the first time they were alone together since Crystal had opened the door to her, and Gigi still felt breathless at the thought. Her voice had taken on a musical tick in her drunkenness.

Crystal had to be at least ten years older than her. Just from a logical point of view. But Gigi didn’t care. “Have you seen yourself?” She slurred back, twisting her neck to look at her. Crystal’s dress hugged her curves, and she swung one leg over the other as soon as she knew she had Gigi’s attention.

“I have, I’m nothing on you.” Gigi didn’t know when Crystal had stood up, or made her way over, but next thing she knew, Crystal was sitting on the armrest, leaning down on the back of the couch above her. Gigi felt cornered all of a sudden, and worried she was losing the upper ground.

“My father can’t be treating you right if you think like that.” She whispered, and Crystal seemed taken aback, taking a sip of her drink before she responded. Gigi took that as a win, even if her own words left her feeling lost.

“You really are something, aren’t you?” Crystal said, but there was no time to respond to her. Her father was back, commenting brightly on how well they were getting along, and how proud he was to see it, and Gigi felt irritation under her skin all over again. Crystal never moved form her perch, and Gigi felt a gentle brush of her hand over her shoulder, down her back, when it was time for her to leave for bed.

After Gigi fled upstairs, her mind whirred, somewhat in turmoil. Surely it was just a mistake on Crystal’s part. There was no way that she was actually flirting with her, right? It made her feel kind of dirty, but the memory of Crystal’s hand on the small of her back felt like burning, and she felt her breathing coming in gasps.

She made her way quickly to the bathroom, splashing cold water across her face trying to cool down. She could hear Crystal laughing downstairs, her voice carrying all the way up to the second floor with no issue. It was honestly starting to piss her off. Who was this woman?

Her skin tingled with energy as she stripped, and she stepped into the shower to try and figure out how it worked. It was another overly fancy aspect to her dad’s house, and Gigi figured it must have taken her over ten minutes just to get the water running, and then another five to make it comfortable.

The whole time, Gigi struggled to comorehend the evening. She didn’t know how she was going to live like this, with a woman like that (one that looked at her like that). Even if she wasn’t her father’s prospective wife. Nausea rolled over her stomach at the thought, but it didn’t stop Gigi’s hand from dipping between her thighs when she finished conditioning her hair.

Because Crystal was gorgeous, and Gigi could still feel her breath on the back of her neck. Sadly, she was everything Gigi liked, and she could already imagine what it might feel like to have her thighs around her head.

She tried to keep herself quiet, leaning against the cold tile wall and rubbing tight circles across her clit, refusing to open her eyes and catch a look at herself in the mirror. She came with a choked gasp that she hoped it wasn’t too loud, and a wave of shame that stuck with her until she fell asleep that night.

*

Crystal didn’t give her any time to get used to her presence. Obviously a trophy wife type, Crystal treated the house as her very own photoshoot, and walked around proudly in swimsuits and loungewear that Gigi didn’t think was very fair.

Neither of them said anything to each other, besides the casual greetings and small talk that they couldn’t avoid, but Crystal was certainly a much better conversationalist than Gigi’s father. While she didn’t allow it to happen, clearly Crystal was trying to form some kind of relationship with her, but Gigi wasn’t interested.

The shame she had felt since that first day faded a little in Crystal’s absence, but as soon as she shot Gigi one of her bright, white smiles, it would all come back in waves. Gigi hated it, and would have preferred it if she could just hate Crystal but Crystal never let her.

When she had been there almost two weeks, she was beginning to feel the teasing was getting too much. Crystal never seemed to stop touching her. Always lightly, just brushes of her fingertips as she made her way past Gigi in the kitchen, or when she sat a little too close on the couch in the evenings. It was too much.

It couldn’t be nothing. Gigi was certain. She knew what it felt to be pursued, and to pursue, and all of that life experience told her that Crystal wanted her. And badly.

She decided to put her ideas in action one particular day. Her father had left them alone in the house for the day, away on business for the night, and Gigi had been excited at the prospect all week. Being alone with Crystal in a room was one thing, but having the entire building to themselves, in the absence of prying eyes, felt too perfect.

It was almost the anniversary of her first month there, and the sun was burning bright. Summer was coming around again, and Gigi had never been so grateful to have access to a private pool. This was the first time she did have such a privilege, but she was happy for it either way. Crystal spent most of her days outside tanning, but Gigi had never joined her.

Until this day, when Gigi had gone through all of her outfits, and settled on one of her own designs, a bikini, not really built for water, but it made her look hot, and she didn’t expect to swim.

She made her way outside with confidence, trying to convince herself that this wasn’t just a little foolish. Attempting to seduce her father’s girlfriend was never something she could see herself doing, and yet there she was, striding out side with sun cream in one hand, and a towel over her shoulder. 

Crystal lay in her usual spot, one of the lounge chairs, with her eyes closed and one airpod in, blasting some pop song that Gigi could faintly hear from paces away. Crystal’s swimwear was red, cut away so much that Gigi wasn’t even sure if it had a purpose besides giving her some awful tan lines, and she cleared her throat loudly once she was near enough to be heard.

“Morning.” She said, watching Crystal’s eyes fly open to land on her, squinting against the sun.

“Gigi, hi! You never join me out here!” Crystal was an excitable person, and immediately sat up to make conversation. Gigi felt a stab of nerves, but swallowed them down.

She waved away the statement with a tilt of her head. “It’s a nice day, I thought I’d at least try and get some colour while I’m out here.” She tried to keep her face straight, and was grateful for the sunglasses she had grabbed at the last second to shield her eyes. “Can you do my back for me?”

She handed over the sun cream, taking in the visceral reaction it brought. Crystal swallowed, cartoonish and obvious, and Gigi thought for a moment about what it would be like to play a game of poker with this woman. Tossing the idea aside, she didn’t wait for Crystal to speak, and took a seat on her chair instead, pulling her hair out of the way and exposing her skin to Crystal.

“C’mon,” She looked over her shoulder, into Crystal’s wide, brown eyes. “I burn so fast, don’t leave me like this.” She let her voce draw out into a whine, and Crystal seemed to shake something off, before she did as she was told.

Gigi could feel hot air drifting across her skin, Crystal’s breath stilted as she began to rub Gigi’s shoulders. Gigi was almost smiling (because as much as Crystal was bad, Gigi didn’t have much of a poker face either), and groaned, long and performative, just to enjoy the shiver that passed up Crystal’s spine and down to her hands.

“Is that okay?” She asked, and for once, Gigi could hear a hint of an accent under Crystal’s words. She wondered if it was a learned thing, but didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“A little lower, please?” She asked. She was testing the waters, and as much as she was certain that Crystal wanted this, wanted her, she needed it spelled out for her before she made a move. She didn’t have anywhere else to go, and if it was her word against Crystal’s, she wasn’t sure she would win in her father’s eyes.

Crystal complied through, her hands dipping lower. She paused to squirt more sunscreen into her palm, spreading it along Gigi’s back slowly, like she was worried she might miss a spot and allow her to burn. Gigi loved it. Crystal’s hands felt good on the small of her back, rubbing down until she was just above where her suit began, and around her waist.

For a moment, Crystal’s fingers reached around her, almost gripping her by her hips, and Gigi felt a real moan tumble out of her throat. Crystal didn’t react though, as she massaged her way along the bones in Gigi’s hips, digging into the skin just enough to leave a lasting impression, but not enough to hurt.

Gigi didn’t dare move, and tried to force herself still, but Crystal pulled back anyway, trailing the tips of her fingers across her skin until they disappeared completely. Gigi’s body almost pulled itself back, seeking more, but she forced herself to keep still.

Crystal huffed out a sound, reaching for her phone to start her music again. “You’re done.” She muttered, trying to shake off the tension in the air, and Gigi twisted around to look at her. Crystal didn’t have the same shield to hide behind as her, and her eyes were heavy and languid, tracing up and along Gigi’s body until they rested on her face. “You can go now.” Crystal prompted.

Gigi quirked a brow, invisible behind her glasses, but she was keyed up now, and stood with a flourish of her hips. She could see Crystal watching through slit eyes, protecting herself from the sun like a cat. Gigi rose her hands above her head for a gratuitous stretch, standing to her full height.

She knew with the angle of the sun, that she was probably less than a silhouette to Crystal, but if she was going to be a shadow, she was going to be an alluring one.

Crystal’s music had begun to play again, and it woke something in Gigi. “Hey Crystal?” She asked, not quite sure where she was going.

The older woman’s head shot up at the sound of her name. “Yeah?”

“Can you help me with something?”

“Another thing?” Crystal laughed out, breathy and weak. “Of course.”

Gigi reached out, laying her hands on Crystal’s, and pulling her gently to her feet. “Come with me.” Crystal didn’t fight her, and Gigi realised she had to come up with something, and fast. “I need something from the pool house.”

“You’re going to swim in that?” Crystal asked, genuine confusion behind her tone, and Gigi just shrugged, because she was caught there. “Did you make that yourself?” She asked, when she realised Gigi wasn’t going to answer her first question.

The paved ground was hot under their feet, and Gigi itched to get out of it. Despite her plan, sun really didn’t suit her skin, and she was grateful when the door of the pool house opened easily for her. Unlocked, as always.

“How did you know I design?”

“Weren’t you just in college for it?” Crystal smiled at her, suspicious and quicker than Gigi had given her credit for.

“Whatever.” She murmured, and when the door shut behind them, another wave of nerves came over her. It was now or never as far as she was concerned, and she could tell Crystal felt it too. The enclosed space, where no one, not even the nosy neighbours, could see them, carried weight with between them. It was all Gigi needed.

She dropped Crystal’s hand, and spun to face her. “You want me.” She said, and Crystal’s jaw locked.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Gigi’s voice was strong, sure, and she was surprised by herself, but not about to take it for granted. “I can see the way you look at me.”

Crystal’s voice had risen a few octaves, and came quicker than usual. “You can’t talk to me like that.”

“You shouldn’t touch me the way that you do.” Gigi quickly grabbed her sunglasses and slid them off, tossing them on top of the pool tarp. “Admit it.”

She had, unnoticed by the two of them, almost backed Crystal against the door. She was breathing hard, refusing to look at Gigi now that she had left her intentions hanging. “You can’t tell him.” Crystal whimpered, pathetically quiet, and Gigi felt a laugh bubble up in her chest.

“Why would I tell him?” She asked, and Crystal’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Isn’t that what’s going on right now? What is this, like, blackmail or something?”

Gigi did laugh then. It wasn’t a proud sound, more like a nervous choke than anything else. “Oh my god, no! I think you assume that I respect my dad a lot more than I do.”

The space between them narrowed as Crystal straightened, trying to get back some of the control she might have had over this interaction had she not tossed it aside. “So, what do you want?” Her eyes were hard when Gigi met them, but blown wide. Her lip caught between her teeth, and Gigi couldn’t help herself.

She closed the distance, pressing her lips to Crystal’s for the first time, and it was worth the wait. Crystal stiffened straight away, her palms coming up to brace against Gigi’s stomach, presumably to push her away, but by the time she touched skin, the resolve had melted away, and she wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist to bring her in closer instead. 

After almost a month of watching this woman move about her father’s house, Gigi felt fire in her chest when she finally got to kiss her. Her hands wound into Crystal’s hair, thick and luxurious as she expected it to be in her grip, and pulled hard, forcing Crystal’s head back and tearing a groan from the back of her throat.

Crystal strained against the hold on her hair, fighting to keep kissing her, and the niggling part of Gigi that was worried she had just made a mistake faded away to nothing. She would deal with the fallout later. Now, she was pressing Crystal against the door of the pool house, and biting down on her lip until she whined.

They didn’t speak, but Crystal was not a quiet lover it seemed. As soon as Gigi’s thigh parted her own, she whimpered, nails dragging dully against the small of Gigi’s back. She usually wore false nails when her boyfriend was home, but Gigi had noticed their absence in his.

“Why don’t you wear nails when he’s not here?” She asked, breaking the kiss. Crystal dipped to bite her neck, and Gigi shivered.

“Why do you think?” Crystal had recovered from the shock, her usual humour leaking through. She was grinding against Gigi, hard enough to make it clear what she wanted. She was still hot from the sun. Gigi wanted to touch her everywhere.

Instead, she ignored the response to connect their lips again. Her hands dropped, trusting Crystal to keep her own head steady, instead reaching down her back to undo her top. Crystal moaned as it fell away, all with the pull of one string - like she had tied it to be taken off - and the cool air met her skin.

She breathed heavily against Gigi’s lips when she touched her, brushing carefully across her nipples, without giving her the attention she wanted. Her entire body moved like she was dancing, like it was a show for someone who could not see, and Gigi gave in quickly.

Breaking the kiss, Gigi began her decent down Crystal’s neck. “No marks.” Crystal sighed, and Gigi hated that she was right, but settled for a graze of her teeth against Crystal’s pulse, placing hot kisses as she twirled her fingers around each of her nipples, pushing Crystal further back as she did.

Crystal’s legs shook a little with the effort of keeping herself upright, and Gigi couldn’t bear to leave her waiting. She wanted to listen, to hear what sounds she might make when she touched her. Her kisses began to drop lower, down her chest, until Gigi was on her knees in front of her.

“I want to taste you.” She looked up at Crystal for permission, her fingers toying anxiously with the strings holding her swimsuit together. Crystal didn’t say anything, but nodded furiously, bracing herself back against the door. Her hips rolled, and Gigi touched her, brushing lightly along the tops of her thighs, along the curve of them, just below where the bikini covered her. “Talk to me, Crystal.”

Crystal grabbed the back of her neck, dragging her back up to kiss her. Gigi hadn’t expected it, and scrap of Crystal’s teeth against her own was enthralling. She could feel the heave and fall of her chest as she breathed against her, and Gigi fought back a groan.

“I want you.” Crystal said, her hands on Gigi’s shoulders, already pushing her back down to her knees.

“That’s better.” Gigi smirked up at her. Crystal gazed down, urging her on quicker, until Gigi gave up her resolve.

Gigi could fully take her in from this angle, and she was even more beautiful like this than in the nicest dresses money could buy her. The last of her clothing fell away as easily as the rest, and Gigi wasted no time in pressing kisses along her thighs and across her pubic mound. Her tongue dove low to slip across her clit, eliciting a cry from above her.

“Don’t tease, Gigi.” Crystal growled. She had a hand resting on Gigi’s head, and pushed her down lower until Gigi complied, spreading Crystal’s thighs and resting her hands there as she parted Crystal’s folds with her tongue. “Fuck, yes!”

Teasing her tongue inside of her, Gigi let herself enjoy Crystal’s taste. She certainly was an energetic partner, hissing and moaning out Gigi’s name, shamelessly, like she didn’t care that this was just a pool house, and not her soundproof bedroom inside.

Gigi fucked her with her tongue, not rushing her, until Crystal’s legs could barely hold her up. She cried out like a hurt animal when Gigi’s lips finally wrapped around her clit, sucking her into her mouth as she flicked the bundle of nerves back and forth, until it became too much for Crystal to handle.

Gigi’s eyes were open and staring up at Crystal when she came, with a wail and a sharp twist of Gigi’s hair. It stung, and Gigi scratched her nails down Crystal’s legs in retort, but it was as if she couldn’t feel it. Crystal’s body froze, and Gigi breathed out a hot breath across her pussy, licking her through her orgasm until Crystal went slack.

“What the fuck?” Crystal gasped, her own breathing wild and uneven. Her grip of Gigi’s hair loosened a little, but not enough to let her move, until Gigi’s actions became almost painful, and she pushed her away.

Crystal pulled her up again for a kiss, and Gigi grinned against her, giddy with the reality of what she had just done. Her hands brushed across Crystal’s skin, up along her stomach, across her boobs until they held her by the back of her neck, kissing her with all the excitement she felt.

“You can’t make me cum like that.” Crystal said. “That’s not fair.”

Gigi swore she almost giggled, but held it back. She didn’t want to be this woman’s boyfriend’s daughter. She was her own woman, and she wanted to prove it. “Why don’t you show me what you can do then?” Gigi barely had the words out before Crystal was kissing her, sliding her pants down her legs. Crystal’s fingers slipped through her, her arousal obvious, but she didn’t comment on it.

Not one to usually be as loud as Crystal, Gigi saw stars as soon as Crystal thrust inside her. She bore down hard, trying to take her as deep as possible, and Crystal shuddered. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” Crystal whispered, quieter now, keeping pace with Gigi until she felt it was time to add a third finger. “You’re beautiful.”

The palm of her hand began to hit Gigi’s clit with each pump of her fingers, and Gigi felt her orgasm coming up on her fast. “I’m close.” She whimpered, and Crystal twisted her fingers, hitting her deeper in a way Gigi didn’t know she was holding back. She came with a shudder soon after, her mouth locked shut in an attempt to keep from screaming, but Crystal kept going.

Curses slipped from Gigi’s lips as she came again, quicker than the last. Her body shook with the effort, and when Crystal pulled out, she fought against the need to slump down on the tarp.. She caught her breath for a moment, leaning hard against Crystal. The older woman pressed kisses where her shoulder met her neck, softer than Gigi expected her to be.

“Are you okay?” Crystal murmured, scared to break the silence and invite awkwardness in, and Gigi just nodded, fearing the same. “Hey… do you want to go skinny dipping?”

“What?” Gigi breathed out a laugh. “What about the neighbours?”

“Fuck the neighbours.” Crystal said. “I do it all the time.” A grin spread across Gigi’s face before she could control herself. She stripped, her bikini top hitting the ground and joining Crystal’s.

“I’ll race you there.” The awkwardness was gone, but Gigi still felt a little apprehension in her gut. She let Crystal win, watching her cannonball into the deeper end of the pool, and ignored that feeling.

Gigi’s head was reeling. She just fucked her possible step mom, and she was about to let Crystal push her up against the wall of the pool to do it again, until her body and the water surrounding them moulded together, and all she could feel was Crystal.

So the feeling didn’t have enough time to manifest properly until that night. While Gigi lay in bed, down the hall from Crystal, she ended up wrestling with herself to stay where she was. She hadn’t bothered to throw on anything but shorts for bed, and they felt uncomfortable against her skin.

Gigi’s entire body felt sore from the day, her core aching, and yet she was still considering it. Crystal wouldn’t be asleep yet, and even though Gigi knew she was going too far, letting herself enjoy this too much, she pulled herself to her feet.

The house was strange in the night, a confusing string of doors that made even Gigi a little lost. The only way she could properly identify where Crystal was, was the light peaking out from under her door.

She paused outside, considering herself. They had fucked each other until twilight had coloured the sky, but it had been an hour or two since then. This was a second time. She could still rightfully say it was a one time thing (if she was lying). The choice was taken away from her, when the door opened, before she could knock.

“Oh!” Crystal breathed. “Hi, Gigi.”

“Hey.” Gigi hadn’t exactly prepared a speech, had hoped it would be as easy as walking in and kissing her, but faced with the woman, she was speechless.

“Can I help you with something?” Crystal’s smile turned into something else, catching up with Gigi’s train of thought. She grabbed Gigi’s hand in hers, and pulled her into the room, leaving the door open behind them. “What did you want Gigi?”

Flashes of the images that had risen Gigi to her feet (Crystal on her knees, Crystal in the pool, Crystal dripping wet), bounced around in her head, and she surged forward to kiss her. Crystal met her easily, holding her head carefully in her hands. Gigi felt energy she didn’t know she had powering her forwards, until the back of Crystal’s knees hit the bed.

“I wanted to sit on your face.” Gigi groaned, feeling honest, and Crystal sighed against her. She had moved to hold Gigi by her hips when her balance was thrown off, when Gigi began to move them, and she pulled her down on top of her easily. Gigi’s hands were everywhere, sliding under her sleeping shirt, and up the bottom of her shorts all at once.

“Then do it.” She said, and Gigi didn’t wait. She didn’t need Crystal to work her up more, she had done enough to herself. She stood to pull her shorts off, and Crystal pulled her in to kiss her chest, sucking a hickey into her right breast before Gigi could part the clouds in her head.

“Oh, so you can leave marks?” She asked, but she didn’t give Crystal time to respond. She pushed her down, until her head hit the pillows, and Gigi mounted her waist. She kissed her with hot abandon, uncaring of the open door or the pictures littering the room that she refused to look at.

Crystal reached down to hold her legs, urging her up further, and Gigi broke the kiss to let her, until she hovered above Crystal’s face. She pressed kisses to Gigi’s thighs, keeping her eyes on her face, and Gigi couldn’t help but pause to watch her. “You’re so hot.” Gigi groaned, and she felt Crystal’s nails dig into her thighs.

“Then let me touch you.” Crystal said. She pulled Gigi down until she could reach her, and kissed her, open mouthed against her centre. Gigi grabbed the headboard, trying not to smother Crystal as her hips jumped, seeking more.

One of Crystal’s hands disappeared between her own legs, and Gigi felt breathless. She wished she could be a fly on the wall, watching Crystal get them both off, and the way her fingers must look disappearing inside herself while she pleasured them.

Crystal wasn’t teasing her either. She lapped at her entrance, until Gigi began to tense and moan. “Please, Crystal!” Gigi’s hips were twitching and gyrating for more, and Crystal was having difficulty keeping her still. “Please.”

Flattening her tongue, Crystal ran it along the length of Gigi’s pussy, until she reached her clit, and her tongue flicked quickly back and forth. Gigi could feel her breathing, could feel the way it hit coolly against the arousal coating her upper thighs, and she came with a muted howl, her knuckles white with the force of it.

She practically fell from above Crystal to lay beside her, breathing hard. She watched Crystal’s tongue peek out to clean her lips and, finding it too much to deal with, use the back of her hand to wipe her face clean. “You’re amazing.” Gigi breathed, and Crystal laughed a little. Her fingers were still working lazily inside her own shorts, and Gigi could barely keep her eyes off her.

“Just you wait.” She said. “I’ll show you amazing.” Gigi used the last of her energy to kiss her, and Crystal met her peak at her own hand, gasping against Gigi’s lips as she came on her fingers. “I don’t know how I’ll keep my hands off you tomorrow.”

Right, tomorrow.

Her father was due back by 2pm, and Gigi felt disgust travel through her at the idea. She hadn’t even thought about him, and once she did, she was painfully aware of where she was.

“Yeah.” She said, forcing herself up. “We’ll have to manage I guess.” Crystal looked confused, but Gigi didn’t give it time to weigh on her. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Crystal.”

“Night, Gigi.” Her voice was kind of small, but Gigi didn’t listen to it, and retreated back to her room.

She felt her skin crawling, and stopped in the bathroom just to clean herself up a little. She felt like a slut, like she was ripped right out of a bad movie or something, with the sex drive of a teenage boy and the morals of that same teenage boy. But without the arousal mixing up her thoughts, she started to worry again.

Crystal dropped her pyjama shorts back to her the next morning, a sheepish smile on her face, but Gigi hadn’t given her anything. Her father was due home in the next hour, and she needed to separate herself off from this a little. She had fucked her dad’s girlfriend, and then again in his bed, and it was starting to feel like a mistake.

However, when he arrived home, the guilt never came. He wrapped his arms around Gigi’s shoulders for a hug, and she returned it, a big smile on her face, because she didn’t particularly care. She searched out Crystal’s eyes, but she refused to meet them.

*

Crystal avoided her a little more than usual now, and Gigi began to worry she had made a different mistake.

It wasn’t as if she could talk to her. The nature of her father’s work meant he left for business trips, but when he was home, he never left. He felt like a permanent fixture in her life again, but a much more annoying one now, because she had fucked his girlfriend, and now that she had, it was all she wanted to do.

It was tense at dinner again, the same as it had been that first night, and she was worried that her father was starting to pick up on it. He frowned between them when silence hung too long, and it was stressful. Gigi kind of wished she had just stayed in college. As least then the stress could be drowned in vodka and marijuana without the guilt trip.

Escaping after dinner was always a challenge. If she got lucky, Gigi could manage to slip away as soon as she bussed her plate into the kitchen, and no one would think it worth the effort to climb the stairs to find her.

One day, while doing just this, Gigi found herself eavesdropping. She hadn’t really been able to talk with Crystal at all, not privately anyway, and when she heard her name, she couldn’t help but tune in.

“So, you and Gigi are getting along?”

“O-Of course.” Crystal’s acting was nothing to covet. “Why?”

“You just seem tense around each other. I just want you two to get along.” Gigi felt a little laugh in her chest, but kept it there.

“We’re fine.”

“Well, I can see you two must be having a nice time together while I’m away. You’ve gained a few pounds since she moved in you know.” Gigi’s mouth fell open. She’d never heard her father speak like that.

Crystal choked a little. “Yeah, I guess I have, I need to get back to the gym I guess. I don’t have much time since you got rid of the staff.”

“I thought you liked not having people around.”

“I meant like, ugh! I can’t take care of this place by myself you know, it’s a big house, and I cook dinner and go to the gym and watch your ‘daughter’ or whatever.” Gigi winced a little, and began her assent of the stairs. She didn’t need to hear more, and the intrusion was starting to feel less justified.

She shut the door heavily behind her, and tried to drown out the sounds of shouting below. It was oddly familiar, but Gigi felt something else in her gut, a warring feeling she forced herself to ignore, setting her shitty playlist to shuffle without even hearing the lyrics.

*

It was another two weeks before they were alone again.

He had left for another work trip, and had left in his stead two passes for a full spa treatment, and an overnight stay at the adjoining hotel. Gigi was faintly aware that it was the same hotel that connected to their usual gym, and didn’t like the thought behind it, but the idea of spending some more alone time with Crystal was intriguing. That she invited her at all was intriguing.

She packed her bag carefully for the day. Without really considering anything, she threw one of her smaller vibrators in there too. There was no harm in hoping.

Crystal didn’t seem to have any follow through on the gym aspect, which Gigi was grateful for. She didn’t think she could focus around her long enough to work one of the machines without hurting herself in the process.

They went straight for the hot tub once they checked in, Crystal complaining of sore muscles as an excuse, and Gigi followed without any argument. If there was one thing her father had missed when it came to the design of his house, it was a hot tub.

It was a fairly private place, probably with a high price tag attached, and when Gigi slid into the water, she noticed they were alone. Perfect.

“Crystal?” They had relaxed in the jetted water for a while, when Gigi finally worked up the courage to speak. The other woman’s eyes opened at the sound of her name, and Gigi wished she could be closer to her, but Crystal had settled on the other side.

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on with us right now?”

Crystal’s eyes were narrow. “You ran off, I thought we were done.” She snapped a little, her voice high, and Gigi flinched. “I’m just surviving the time until you leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Gigi said. She moved closer, so she didn’t have to practically shout over the jets. Crystal recoiled from her. “I was just… we were in his bed, Crystal. I freaked out a little.”

Honesty seemed to be the best way to go, because Crystal relaxed immediately. “You need to talk to me more, Gigi.”

“I know. Sorry.”

Crystal caught up quickly. “So you wore this for me then?” She hooked a finger under the strap of Gigi swimwear. It was probably the hottest one piece she owned, and Crystal was right. She had chosen every piece of clothing she brought very carefully, because she wanted this. Badly. She had barely slept a night since that day at the pool house without dreaming of Crystal between her legs.

Gigi glanced once around the room, but they were alone. Their lips brushed together softly at first, before the urgency got to them, and Crystal found herself almost in Gigi’s lap, whimpering into her mouth. She wasn’t even touching her yet, but Crystal was begging for it, quietly enough that Gigi could barely hear her.

“You want me?” She asked, softly, and Crystal nodded. Her hair was damp from the jets, frizzing a little in the air, and she righted herself for a moment, to toss it aside to she could nip at Gigi’s neck. Gigi was quick to move her swimsuit to the side, and brush her fingers through her folds. “Right here?”

“Fuck sake, Gigi! Just do it.”

Gigi didn’t need to be told twice, and thrust hard into Crystal, the way she had learned she liked it. Crystal groaned in her ear, her kisses turning savage against her neck, but Gigi barely felt it. She was watching Crystal move, their bodies hidden in the bubbling water.

Crystal was clearly working extremely hard to stay quiet, and Gigi’s other hand slide down to rub her clit. It was quick, and it was hot, and Gigi felt her entire body flushing when Crystal finally came, with a strangled moan and a new scratch down Gigi’s back.

“You’re an angel.” Gigi laughed at Crystal’s hazy confession, and kissed languidly down from her forehead, down to the curve of her jaw. “I want to ruin you later.”

“Later?”

“Later.” Crystal pushed herself up to kiss her, a teasing smile colouring her features as her hands dragged down Gigi’s body, appreciating every curve and line, until they dipped between her legs, forcing them apart. “Think of it at a punishment, for making me worry.” Her hands disappeared, and Gigi watched as she backed off, slinking back to her side of the tub.

“You’re cruel.”

“Whatever.” Crystal said, smiling to herself in the dazed kind of way everyone did after they cum. Gigi couldn’t even bring herself to hate it, because it was hot. She liked Crystal taunting her. It was the reason she couldn’t forget about her. The reason she was still pining after a woman she had already slept with, and certainly couldn’t keep.

The spa day included a lot of treatments. Too many, if Gigi had an opinion about it, but she was heavily biased. She sat through them all with a dull thud between her thighs, even getting her eyebrows waxed did nothing to help her forget about Crystal.

Her presence didn’t help. Naturally, she was bare under the gown, as Gigi was, while they were massaged and treated in a way that was almost more boring than relaxing (again, from Gigi’s biased perspective), and it was endlessly distracting.

By the time they were back in the dressing room, Gigi felt her body was being pulled taut. Restless and anxious, she dropped her gown, rushing to dress, before she felt Crystal’s hand on the small of her back.

She spun to meet her, just in time to catch Crystal’s lips in a kiss. She moaned at the contact, her whole body electrified and excited. “I want you inside.” She said, uncaring for where they were, and Crystal grinned at her.

“Gigi…” She said, her tone mocking, but Gigi didn’t care for it.

“I’m serious.” She said. Crystal moved to sit on the bench, as Gigi pulled at the ties on her robe. “I’m tired of waiting.”

“Too bad.”

“C’mon, Crystal.” The teasing tone Gigi had adopted when she first approached Crystal like this crept back into her voice. “Don’t you want me?”

“You know I do, but I was planning to make you wait until we were upstairs.” Crystal chided, and Gigi whined, climbing into her lap. “You’re really something else, angel.”

“Mmm,” Gigi sighed. “I like that, you calling me pet names.”

Crystal smiled. Gigi had gotten her robe open, and it fell loosely around her shoulders, exposing her chest for Gigi to gawk at. “Well good, because I finally found you one that fits.” Gigi was already naked, but the brush of Crystal’s skin against her own let her alight. “You want me to get you off, angel?”

“Yes, please Crystal, touch me. Fuck, I want you so bad!” Gigi yelped when Crystal’s hands draw up her legs, from her knee to her slit, making sure they were steady on either side of her body. “Please.” She whimpered.

Arousal already coated her by the time Crystal finally touched her. Gigi’s head fell back, unable to stay upright as pleasure shot through her nerves. Crystal moved rough and quick against her, and Gigi loved it. The changing rooms were empty, just like the pool, but Gigi understood their time together was limited.

She sought out her high, instead or hiding from it, and Crystal’s hot mouth trailing across her skin, down her neck and across her chest. She took the time to suck each of her nipples into her mouth, helping her there.

Gigi came, stifling her cries in Crystal hair, tangling her hands in the curls, until the shockwaves passed, and she practically fell back. Crystal caught her wrist as she went, dragging her back in tokiss her, until Gigi’s head felt dizzy with it.

“Sorry for the hickeys.” Crystal whispered, and Gigi paused, tearing her lips away to look at herself. Even without looking at her neck, she could see patches of purple begin got appear across the swell of her breasts, and gave Crystal a shove.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

*

Making their way into their room felt strange. The clothes on her back stuck to her skin a little, because Gigi had been too excited to towel off properly. She needed a shower, and they both decided iy would be nicer if they just used the room.

Crystal stepped into the shower as soon as the door was open, leaving Gigi to take in the room. It was nice, not as nice as she expected with the amount of hype surrounding the hotel itself, but it was perfect for them.

There was only one bed, and Gigi wondered if Crystal had taken care of that, or if her father really was that foolish. Either way, she fell down on it, stripping her jeans and shirt off to lay in her underwear and wait her turn for the bathroom. She could hear Crystal singing terribly to herself, muffled by the spray of water. 

It was oddly domestic, but Gigi didn’t care. She was back in Crystal’s good books, and back in her bed, and it hit her harder than she expected it too. She felt her heart jump when the shower shut off, before something struck her.

“Hey Crystal?” She had waited outside the bathroom door for the older woman to open it, startling her for a moment, before Crystal softened.

“Hi.” She said, before she noticed Gigi’s expression. “You okay?”

“I just…I heard what my dad said to you.” Gigi said, and Crystal’s head fell to the side in question. “About you, about us… don’t listen to him, okay?” Crystal seemed to get it, because her gaze fell to the floor for a moment. “You’re beautiful.”

“Leave it, Gigi.” Crystal warned, but Gigi needed to get this out.

“No, I… I really hated hearing him talk to you like that. You’re so beautiful.” Gigi closed the space between them, kissing her with as much truth as she could. “And your legs? I want to be between them all the time. Like, all the time.” Crystal laughed at her, and Gigi felt pride in her chest at the sight. “Don’t listen to him. He’s an asshole.”

“You’re right about that one.”

“Then why do you stay with him?”

Crystal sighed. “I don’t know. Go, shower. I’ll see you in bed.” She winked, and left Gigi alone in the bathroom. She hung there, frozen for a moment, before her body sprang into action. She took in the sight of her neck, dark with the memory of Crystal’s lips, and felt her need surge forth again.

The shower hit her with force, and she hissed at the heat of it, but she couldn’t be bothered fixing it. She rushed through the motions, imagining Crystal on the other side of the door. She kind of wished they had taken the shower together, but the cubical here wasn’t big enough. They had a nicer one at home. Gigi made sure to mentally bookmark that thought for later.

Meanwhile, Crystal towelled herself off outside. She dragged their two bags over to the side of the room, rolling her eyes at Gigi’s. It was already open and messy, where she had thrown the clothes she had taken off back in, but it wasn’t that that caught Crystal’s attention.

Wrapping her hand around the cool, purple plastic, Crystal hid a laugh in the crook of her elbow. She was hit with a wave of appreciation for the girl in the shower, and quickly flipped through the settings, getting a feel for it.

By the time the shower shut off, Crystal had plans, and by the time the door opened, a wave of stream following Gigi out, Crystal was on her back on the bed. Gigi had already dried off her body, knowing she wouldn’t be able to once she caught sight of Crystal, and was wringing her hair through the towel when she noticed.

“Hi Gigi.” Crystal smirked over an her. She hadn’t bothered dressing either, and her legs were parted, not enough to present her centre to Gigi to stare at, but enough that she could fit her hand between them. Gigi’s eyes fell to eye the vibrator held against her, not turned on, but clearly what Crystal wanted her to see.

“Fuck.” She said, because Crystal was grinning like she had caught her, and she had. A blush rose across Gigi’s cheeks as Crystal’s laugh finally broke the quiet.

“You really came prepared, didn’t you? Do you want to you use this on yourself, or was this for me?” The teasing lilt of her voice did nothing for Gigi’s blush, and she hid her face behind her towel.

“Shut up.”

“No, I think I want to talk about it.” Crystal was on her feet quick, making her way over to Gigi. She brought the vibrator up between them. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t know, I just brought it…” Gigi refused to meet her eyes, and it was so cute Crystal had to take pity on her.

She threw it back on the bed, took the towel from Gigi’s hands, and wrapped it around her to keep her close. Kissing her softly, Crystal enjoyed the relaxed sounds coming from the back of Gigi’s throat, content with the freedom the anonymity of the hotel provided to them. “I want to use it on you.” She whispered, and a shiver ran up Gigi’s spine as she spoke.

“Don’t tease me.” Gigi said, opening her eyes to stare Crystal down, but Crystal didn’t give her the time to win that fight. She guided her by the waist to the bed, laying Gigi down on her back and climbing above her, kissing her slowly, taking the moment to enjoy their time together.

Gigi was already excited and willing, her legs falling open to accommodate Crystal’s body as soon as her head hit the sheets, and she could feel Crystal fiddling with the vibrator as she kissed her. She wanted to touch herself, yearning for friction, but pulled on Crystal’s hair instead, urging her to figure it out quicker.

Finally, the familiar buzz of it sounded in her ear, and Gigi swore her body went slack at that alone. The sound of a forthcoming orgasm, she guessed. Crystal eased it across her pussy, gathering wetness, before letting the head rest against her clit. Gigi whined at the stimulation, far too much but not enough all at once.

She eased herself against and back from the vibrations, her whole body thrumming with want and her vision burning white for a moment. Crystal twisted her wrist, moving the head softly in circles against her clit, until Gigi came hard and silently. It felt like it went on too long, and Gigi felt weak by the time she could open her eyes again.

Crystal drew the vibrator away as Gigi came down, careful not to overwhelm her, but didn’t switch it off. Gigi breathed, hard and steady to try and calm the way her heart raced, as Crystal lowered it to her opening. “I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

Gigi choked out her consent, her body already begging for more as soon as Crystal spoke. She jumped against the pressure once Crystal began to push the vibrator against her, still buzzing, until Gigi felt it enter her, stretching her from the inside.

“More.” She gasped, until Crystal began to move inside her, drawing the vibrator back and forth. The obscene sounds of Gigi’s wetness echoed around her, but she didn’t even hear it. Crystal was kissing her, everywhere again, and Gigi resigned herself to more hickeys. She never liked them much before now, but the idea of wearing Crystal on her skin felt hotter to her than anything. “Faster.”

“You’re so pretty like this, baby.” Crystal whispered to her, and Gigi felt a whimper escape her lips. “So pretty about to cum for me, are you gonna cum?”

“I’m so close!” She cried, and Crystal reached down with her free hand to rub her clit, until Gigi felt her core tightening and releasing quick. She came hard, trapping the vibrator and Crystal’s hands, between her legs with the force of it. Crystal paused her movements, and just watched her head arch back, her reddish hair spread out across the pillows.

“You’re so good, angel, so good.” She kissed her, once Gigi came down, boneless and sighing and dragging Crystal in for more.

Gigi fell against the sheets, her eyes heavy and her body refusing to answer to her. “I can’t move right now.”

Crystal laughed at her, laying her head down on her chest, and just watching the rise and fall of it as Gigi struggled against herself. “Take your time, baby.”

Time passed slowly, like she was in a mad house, and Gigi barely found she had the strength to move even as her mind cleared. She urged Crystal onto her back, and came down between her legs. “This is my favourite thing.” She said, admiring the way her legs parted for her.

“Hot. Same.” Crystal whined. “So do it.”

Not needing to be told twice, Gigi’s head disappeared between Crystal’s legs, licking slowly along her folds. Gigi was too exhausted to fuck her, but she knew how to get Crystal off with less, and made sure to give every inch of her the attention she deserved, taking the moment to nip the sensitive skin.

Crystal keened at the attention, and Gigi suspected if it weren’t for their circumstances, Crystal would love being bitten. She wanted to bite her so badly, but settled for what Crystal could give her, and draw her tongue up to Crystal’s clit to get her off.

She swirled circles around Crystal’s nerves, kissing as she went, until Crystal shook with the build up in her stomach. “Please, Gigi, fuck!” Her hips were grinding against Gigi’s face, and Gigi let her, too tired to hold her down, and enjoying the sight of Crystal’s desperation. Crystal’s arousal dripped down her chin to stain the sheets below them.

She came hard, slumping down, and Gigi took her time cleaning her up, licking cum from her thighs. “Beautiful.” She murmured, and Crystal shivered as her breath gazed across her.

Gigi pulled up to lay beside her when she was done, and Crystal wrapped an arm around her like they had done it a thousand times. Gigi’s heart thundered in her ears as Crystal’s arms closed around her, but she was warm, and Gigi’s eyes felt heavy. She let them fall closed, breathing in time with Crystal, until she felt she might have been falling asleep.

“I think I’m going to leave him.” Crystal breathed. Gigi didn’t know how much time had passed, but she felt the words hit like bells in the silence of a church.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Gigi felt a thrill of excitement in her gut, but brushed it aside. Even if Crystal wasn’t with her father anymore, there was no way they could ever be together. They couldn’t go together to family events, couldn’t have a life together. She knew that. That had never been an option.

“I’m proud of you. I know that has to be hard.”

“You helped me. A lot.” Crystal admitted. She lay against the sheets, still breathing hard, and Gigi regarded her for a moment as she thought through her words. “I don’t think I ever would have left him, if you hadn’t come along.”

Gigi took a moment, letting that wash over her, and it made her feel something she hadn’t really felt before. Something new.

“Glad to be of service.” She smiled, even if she felt the words were a little empty. Crystal leaned in to kiss her. “We still have the rest of the week though, right?”

“We have as long as you want, angel.” Crystal breathed, and Gigi allowed herself to enjoy that.

She may not be able to have her forever, but she could have her for now. For as long as Crystal would have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!! Im going to sleep for 12 hours now
> 
> and read my other fics if you enjoyed, you can find my masterlist on tumblr @ essenceofhall


End file.
